His happy ending
by kmbm89
Summary: Logan Huntzburger is living the life that was laid out for him, but somethcing is missing. What happens when a pair of teen journalists open up a window into his past? I finally updated... can you believe it? Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my fist fanfic. Please let me know if it's awful. By the way, I don't own anything.

AU: Rory and Logan kept it casual. One day they had a huge blow out and haven't talked since. Rory found out that she was pregnant and had twins, a boy and a girl. When Luke and Loralai got married, Rory changed her name to Danes, the kids' too. After Richard and Emily died, Rory got everything, therefore the twins go to Chilton. And Rory is a novelist, she graduated from Yale two years later than expected, due to the pregnancy. The twins are now seventeen, thus Rory is 36-ish and Logan is 39-ish.

It's lonely at the top.

After graduating from Yale, Logan Huntzburger went to work for his father. He was groomed to be a newspaper man, and the job suited him. Logan wasn't stupid, nor was he untalented. In fact, some have argued that he's a better writer than his father. He writes with passion, the passion he used to live, he now put on paper. It's the management that bothers him. This is why he lived so recklessly in college, he knew that sooner or later he would be sitting in an office watching his employees take the world by storm.

He married once, to Charlotte Pope. She was a sweet girl who he thought he'd loved. They were happy, for a while. After the second miscarriage, though, he threw himself into work, and she drifted further and further away until there was really no point in keeping up the charade.

She married again a few years later, she was happy now and that pleased him. But he couldn't help but wonder where his happy ending had gone. Maybe he had walked right past her when he wasn't looking, or maybe she was one to the many girls he had left in his wake in his youth.

"Mr. Huntzburger, the kids from the AP contest are here," the speaker echoed into the cold office interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks Alice, send them in." _Great,_ he thought.

The Associated Press gives high school students a chance for a real internships in the news business; to get in you have to submit a portfolio and the finalists write a feature story on the public figure they are assigned. He felt like a jerk when these kids came in a treated him like some kind of god. He felt even more foolish that he had to sit and watch them make mistakes. That was the trick, the students are only informed of their subject a half hour before the interview, they need to learn to think on their toes.

Afterwards he would take them to lunch and get to know them a little.

The door opened and two seventeen year olds walked in, one girl and one boy. They looked similar, they had the same blond hair and vibrant blue eyes.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_ He thought, but quickly pushed it to the back of his head as he stood to greet them.

"Mr. Hutzburger, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the boy, "I'm Rick Danes."

"Good to meet you too, and please, call me Logan. And you are?"

"Lola Danes, sir. And before you ask, yes; we're twins," the pretty girl said with an eerily familiar smirk.

"Good to know, young lady. Well, why don't you two have seat and will get the hard part over with."

He was impressed, these two kids didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by him, not even nervous. _I think I'm going to like this one,_ he thought as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well Mr... Logan," Lola began almost embarrassed. "First things first, please spell your name for us."

Logan smiled. _Damn,_ he thought as he spelled out his name. _In six years these are the first kids that actually asked for a name check; they are by the book._

"Birthday?"

"June 3, 1983 " (A/N: I totally made that up)

"Where did you go to high school and college?"

* * *

It had been 45 minutes and the two teens looked as if they could keep asking questions until night fall. Logan was surprised, to say the least. Usually kids started to lose their focus after about 20 minutes. They were completely in their element, they were tag teaming him, and yet he still felt totally comfortable with them. They mixed in playful banter with their questioning. They were firing off their questions so rapidly, it was as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking. 

_These kids are going to go far._

"You said earlier that your wife had the hard task of getting you to slow down," said Rick. "Could you elaborate on that?"

Logan cracked a smile. _Ahh, the good ol' days... _

"Well, this may shock you, but I was not always the hardworking, focused, respected business man that you see before you," he began in his narrating voice. "Far from it, in fact."

"No! Logan Huntzburger was a playboy. Scandalous!" Lola teased good humoredly.

_God, these kids are familiar, I just can't put my finger on it._

"You laugh now, but you should have heard the speeches I use to get from my father."

:Flashback:

"_Logan ,you've got to get serious about your life. You graduate in six months! You're not going to be young and without obligations forever."_

"_I realize that father, which is exactly why I think you should back off. In a couple years you're going to have me chained to a desk in some office, I'd like to get a little living done in the mean time."_

"_It's going to be tough to chain you down to one of those desks if you have no idea what it's for." _

"_Oh come on dad! You and I both know that I can write, I am a Hutzburger after all." _

"_It's not your writing that concerns me, you're going to take over an entire corporation. It might help to know how to do something other than write." _

_Logan sighed. This was ridiculous, it was like Welfare for the wealthy. The first of every month you go in and get a reminder from 'the man' about how worthless you are._

"_Have you even thought about your future Logan?" Mitchum began again. "I mean, do you honestly plan to keep up this lifestyle once you're in the real world?"_

"_Which lifestyle are you referring to now?" Logan spat. 'That hypocrite, he was doing the exact same thing at my age._

"_Partying every night. Having a different girl on you're arm every day of the week," he sighed. "Rumor has it you've even got the Gilmores' granddaughter in the rotation now." _

_How did he know about her?_

"_These are habits you can't keep in the real world, son. God only knows how many potential associates you've driven away after treating their daughters, sisters, or **wives** like you do," Mitchum continued ranting._

_'This is going to be a long night' Logan thought as he refilled his scotch._

_:end of flashback:_

"That bad , huh?"

"He wasn't a fan of how I lived my life, the drinking the conquests..." Logan shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't something he was very proud of.

"So, I bet he was happy when Charlotte came along.." Rick lead on, noticing Logan's discomfort.

"He was. But honestly, the process began before she showed up."

"Why don't you enlighten us."

"Well, there was this girl..."

end chapter 1

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I can never evaluate my own work. BTW, the AP contest is completely fabricated.

I would love comments, suggestions, criticism. Please, please, please review. Katie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, anyone that reviewed; I really apreciate it. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story, I've been mulling it around for a few months and I finally decided to put it on paper (well, word documents anyway). At this point I'm debating between making it a shorter story that consists of just this one day. Or I could make it longer and bring in Colin, Finn, Stephanie, maybe Loralai, Luke and hypothetical child. If you guy have an opinion please let me know... Read and review! Katie

"There was this girl," he began dreamily. "Well, there were a lot of girls, but this one was special."

"What do you mean, like 'stop eating the paste' special?" Lola inquired

Logan shot up in his seat. "What did you say?"

"Sorry about my sister here," said Rick while shooting Lola a glare. "She was wondering if you could elaborate on that." They had all the facts they needed to write a solid article, but this could be a great angle for them.

"Oh. no. It's fine, I'm just having a bit of deja vu," he said, trying to shake it off. _What is going on with me? _"She was... different from the other women I dated, not just a pretty face." _Not that she wasn't beautiful_. "She was smart, driven... quirky."

"And what was it about her that made you change?"

"Several things actually. First of all, she hated me because of my money; that was the first time in my entire life that I had to persuade someone to like me." _And the last._ "I used to start arguments with her just so she'd talk to me.

Next, she challenged me. I had to actually think when I was with her. Usually, my girlfriends were dull and stupid." _But not Ace, uh oh... What are these kids doing to me, I haven't thought about her in years._ "But this girl, there were actually time when she would rather read my ethics papers or debate Hemingway than be with me."

"That doesn't sound too good for the ego," Lola shot in sarcastically.

He laughed. "It wasn't, but honestly, by ego needed to be kicked down a few notches. Anyway," he exhaled. "probably the notable thing about her, though, was her ability to read me. She knew exactly who I was, and exactly how to get under my skin." _Funny, the reason that I couldn't let her get away was the reason that ended it._

_:Flashback: _

"Logan, I've got to go. I have to be in Hartford in an hour."

"Blow it off, Ace. Come to New York with me. We'll stay at the Plaza, catch a play."

"Logan, you hate the theater," she deadpanned.

"I do, but you love it, so I'll live."

"I can't. My grandparents are already suspicious of me missing so many dinners. And I'm pretty sure that mom will disown me if I skip another movie night," she was being evasive, and the both knew it.

"Rory, what the real reason you won't come with me," he said pointedly.

"I told you, my mom and grandparents need me here."

"So what is it, do you have a date or something? Did Robert ask you to another of Finn's parties?" He was practically yelling.

"First of all, I went to one party with him. Second, we're not exclusive, you take it upon yourself to point that out all the time... God, this is ridiculous." She sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing up the Robert thing, it's just..."

She cut him off.

"That's not what's ridiculous." He gave her a confused look. "It's you, this whole 'trip to New York' thing... I'm tired of being your statement, Logan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He was being accused of something, he just didn't know what.

"I heard that your dad was on campus this morning, Logan." she began. "This little outing isn't you wanting to spend time with me, it's you wanting to show your dad that he can't control you." _Maybe she's right but..._ "Personally I don't get it. I mean I understand that you don't him to control your life, I wouldn't want that either. But it's not that bad, Logan. You love journalism, you're one of the most talented writers I've ever met and yet you act like going into that business is going to kill you." She was on a roll, he wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon.

"This is what you do, you stand idly by while your dad tears into you, and then try to make yourself feel better by taking one of your tramps in vacation and spending all of daddy dearest's money."

Logan stood there in shock. "Was there a point to that little rant there, Ace?" He spat at her, after a minute of silence. This was no time for a reality check.

"Yes Logan, there was," she was calm now, too calm. "I'm done. I'm not going to be your protest anymore." And with that, she left. Logan hadn't seen or heard from her after that day; it confused him at first, but in the end he was glad.

:End of flashback:

_She was right, about everything. It took four years and a drunken explanation for Colin and Finn to figure him out like that. She had done it in two months while completely sober... and then I let her walk away._

Rick and Lola were confused, but they stayed quiet as Logan was off in his own little world. The silence was broken by the ringing phone on Logan's desk.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _Again, I thank you for all the reviews...they're fun! Keep reading and reviewing.   
Chrissy: Whent they first start talking to Logan, they're too caught up in the assignment to make those connections. Plus because she graduated late, Logan graduated 3 years before Rory and Yale is a fairly big school; in their minds it would have been very easy for them not to have crossed paths.

Chapter 3

_Phew! Saved by the bell._ "Excuse me a moment, will you?" They nodded. "Logan Huntzburger." he said politely into the phone.

"_I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything."_ A the caller said in an Australian accent.

"Mr. Finley, I find that hard to believe." Logan jested.

"_You caught me, I should know better than to lie to a newspaper man." _

That you should."

"_Anyway. Rumor has it that you, Mr. Butterworth, Mrs. McDonald are all going to be in the city this lovely evening."_ (A/N:Colin's last name is Brunsworth and Stephanie's is McDaniel)

"That rumor, unlike most of what you hear, is true. We're meeting at Vanessa's at 8."

"_Excellent, my friend. I shall see you then."_

"Bye, Finn"

"Sorry about that, my friend is a bit on the crazy side." They all chuckled. "Now where were we?"

"How your mystery woman changed your life," Rick lead.

He sighed. "Right, of course. So, the first time we met a friend of mine bumped into her friend who bartended a few of my parties. The second time we met, she yelled at me for supposedly treating said friend as if he were inferior to me- I did no such thing, by the way. Then she wrote an article about a, umm, organization that I was involved in. After that I saved her from a boring stock broacher type at a 'meat-market' her grandparents were having for her. The next time we met, she called me a butt-faced-miscreant..."

Rick and Lola were looking far more uncomfortable than they had been a minute before. "Why would she do that?" Lola asked cautiously. It was unsettling to Logan, she had been the bold one so far, and now she looked almost scared.

"Well, I may have pretended to get into a fight over her with my best friend... in the middle of one of her classes... And my other friend may have dressed in a British guards uniform and told her to give us our balls back." _She never did really did._

The kids chuckled nervously and shared a telling look.

"So why did it end?" Rick asked in a startlingly serious tone.

"Like I said before, she could read me like a book. I guess she didn't like what she saw."

Then came an awkward silence, the first one in over and hour. Logan noticed this and decide to move things along.

"So, anything else?"

"No, I think that about does it," said a shaken Rick.

"Well, in that case. Would you two like to join me for a late lunch, or do you need to be back anytime soon?"

"Lunch would be great, thank you!" Lola interjected. Rick shot her a questioning glance, Lola responded with an 'I've got a plan' look.

* * *

Lola and Rick were waiting in the lobby of the Hunztburger Building for Logan to finish a phone call. 

"Was that..." Rick began.

"Yup."

"So he's..."

"There's only one way to find out." Lola took out her phone and speed dialed number 1.

"Number four! (a/n: Lola is the fourth Loralai)" the woman on the other end shouted into the phone.

"Nan, why are you answering mom's phone... actually, just let me talk to her."

"Fine, jeez, you're no fun."

"Hey Lola, how was the interview?" Rory asked, she was so proud of her kids.

"Good, really good. I think we've got an interesting angle for the story. Actually, he offered to take us to lunch. I just wanted to let you know that Rick and I won't be back in the apartment for a few hours."

"Ok sweety. Wait, before you go, who is he?"

_1...2...3..._ "Logan Huntzburger." There was a crash on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you mother, you just answered my next question."

"Lola, I'm sorry I just..." It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Mom, it's fine, we know why you did what you did. It's just a little unsettling to be interviewing a high profile public figure, and halfway through realize that he's your father."

"Baby, things were different then, I was scared. Logan didn't want to be in an exclusive relationship with me, let alone be the father of my kids."

"You sure about that?" Lola asked, instantly regretting it.

"What?"

"Nothing, mom. I'll tell you later. I love you, Rick loves you. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Lola, what are you going to do?" Rory asked in a motherly tone.

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything?" She asked innocently, Rick laughed out loud.

"Honey, I know you better than you know yourself. What are you going to do?"

"Why didn't you want him in our lives mom?"

She sighed audibly. "It's not that I didn't want him in you lives, baby, honestly, there was nothing I wanted more than for you two to know your father. But he wasn't ready for that. I mean, you've talked to him, you've heard how much he love writing and journalism. Well, when we were together he didn't want anything to do with it just because he wasn't allowed to choose it for himself. That's what we had our last fight over. I didn't intend for that to be the end, but when I found I was pregnant, the next day, I knew it had to be over. I didn't want him to feel that way about you and your brother.

But you guys are old enough to decide for yourselves, if you want him to know then tell him, but I don't know how he'll respond babe... Just be prepared."

It was Lola's turn to sigh, "I'm not gonna tell him, mom. I'm just going to leave a few clues. If he cares, then he'll come to us when he figures it out."

"Ok Lola. I love you, be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. Same goes for Rick."

"Bye mom." Click.

"So," Rick began. "Logan Huntzburger, huh?"

"Yup."

"So..."

"Could we not do the so thing, please."

"Alright. What are you thinking? Casual family references or break out the books?"

"I'm leaning towards books." Lola said as Logan came into view.

"I'm sorry about that. Shall we?" Logan asked while holding the door open.

"We shall." Lola and Rick said at the same time. It was weird, he had no idea who they really were.

A/N: I know that it's a little confusing, but all will become clear in the next chapter. Read and review! Katie


	4. Chapter 4

Logan Huntzburger was sitting in a New York cafe with Lola and Rick Danes, making small talk. The more time he spent with these kids, the more confused he got. They were so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. It was unnerving.

"So, you said that you'll be seniors at Chilton Prep, that means that you live in Hartford right," said Logan.

"It sure does," said Lola, _well, he's close enough_.

"Where are you staying then?"

"Oh, we have a house in the city. Our mom has to come here all the time on business, and she's not a fan of hotels, so after a while she decided just to buy a place," supplied Rick.

"Really, what does your mom do?"

"She's a writer, just published her sixth book."

"Wow, I wonder if I've read any of her stuff, what name does she write under."

"L.G. Danes" Lola smiled. _This is working out beautifully_.

_I know that smile._ Logan thought as he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I haven't read her, but I've heard some glowing reviews. I'll have to look for her the next time I'm at a book store. What does your father do?"

Both Lola and Rick choked on their food.

"We don't really know our father. He's never been a part of our lives."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No," Lola began. "It's fine, we had more than enough parenting from our mother and grandparents. Plus from what we know, his relationship with our mom wasn't the most promising, she needed stability and he needed to get his act together. I just hope that sometime in the future he'll want to know us."

"I'm sure he will, if he doesn't already. Any man would be proud to call you his."

They smiled and nodded. _Hold it together Lola! Don't crack, he can't hear it from you._

Lunch went on for another hour. It was pleasant, but every minute Logan became more and more unsettled. _I've got to figure out who these kids are._

* * *

Eight pm found Logan sitting at a large table inside Vanessa's. At least once a month he, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie would get together sans spouses and chat; just like they used to in college. 

"So Logan how was the interview today?" Colin joked, he knew Logan always felt weird after those interviews.

"Really good actually, these kids were impressive," he replied honestly; the other members of the table were mildly shocked. "That reminds me, have any of you read anything by L.G. Danes?"

Finn laughed at the question.

Colin looked deep in thought.

Stephanie's head shot up, her eyes were wide.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired cautiously.

"I was interviewed by her kids today."

"She has kids?" Logan looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, twins, a boy and a girl."

"Wow, that's... Wait, they're the ones that interviewed you?" She asked slowly. He nodded. "So they were approximately 17 years old?" He nodded again. "_No, it can't be, she would have kept a secret like that. _This is going to sound weird, but what did they look like?"

Now everyone at the table was looking at her like she was a leper.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, light skin, about 5'10.'' Now that you mention it, there was something really familiar about them. It's been bothering me all day."

Stephanie cursed under her breath, grabbed her bag and started shuffling through it.

"Steph, what's going on?" Logan was starting to get scared, Stephanie knew something that he didn't and it seemed like that something was big.

"I was in the book store the other day and I came a across a book..."

"Really Steph, that's fascinating," Colin said sarcastically.

"Shut up Colin," Steph shot him a glare. "The title caught my eye so I opened it up. I thought about calling you right away, but I figured it could wait until tonight," she said as she handed Logan the book.

**The BFM ** by L.G. Danes.

"BFM?" Logan asked.

Steph sighed "Butt-faced miscreant."

Logan's head shot up. "What?"

"Don't ask me," she said holding up her hands. "Read the dedication."

Logan quickly flipped through the first pages in the book and read the dedication:

To the original BFM, a.k.a. 'Master and Commander',

In hindsight, my grandfather doesn't count. Consider this my payback.

Ace

"This is Rory?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Looks like it."

"So, Ace's kids interviewed me today. That's..." then he remembered one of Stephanie's questions, and how to subtract. "Oh my God."

"I read it, it's good," she began. "It's basically about how life is full of little 'BFM's and their annoying, but living wouldn't be the same without them... She pegged you pretty well."

He sat there in silence, with his head in his hands, tying to comprehend the knowledge that he just acquired. After a few minutes, he got up and left, with out a word to the others.

A/N: Review, review, review!Katie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviews... it really makes me feel special! A lot of this chapter is Logan's thoughts. **The significance of the italicized and the bold print is his internal conflict. **

In response to kimbie652:Stephanie didn't keep in contact with Rory... she found the book and and deduced that it was Rory. And for the 'payback' thing, I was referencing 'Not as cute as Pushkin' when Rory got back at Logan by having Richard pretend that she and Logan were going to get married.

Chapter 5

_I should have seen it, their eyes, their smiles, Rick's shyness, Lola's sense of humor. _

_**How could you have seen it? You didn't know, she never told you!**_

_It's possible they're not mine, ya' know. For them to be seventeen, she had sixth months to sleep with someone else._

_**Yeah, sure. She totally found someone else, in six months that happens to have genes identical to yours.**_

_They do look like Huntzburgers, don't they? They've got my hair. They've got both of our knacks for writing. Lola's got my personality, I knew there was something familiar about her. _

_**How could she not tell you that you're a father?**_

_Lola was right, I needed to get my act together. We're all better off this way._

_**But you have kids... two of them. She didn't give you the chance to know them.**_

_Would I really have wanted to know them at the time? She was right that day, if I didn't choose something for myself I automatically hated it._

_**She didn't give you the chance to choose for yourself, she's the one that ended it. Who said that you wanted it to be over?**_

_Wait... what?_

_**She was different, you knew that from the beginning. She couldn't handle that relationship, you weren't a huge fan of it either. She ended it, you were too stubborn to go after her. **_

_What am I thinking?_

_**You were too cocky to change your life style for her. What better reason is there to change your life than becoming a father?**_

_No, she didn't feel that strongly for me._

_**She wrote a book about you didn't she? Clearly she still thinks about you.**_

_Well, of course she still thinks about me, I'm the father of her children. The point is, she wrote a book about how annoying I could be._

_**And how life wouldn't be the same without you. Maybe about how life isn't the same without you.**_

_She writes under Danes, she's married._

_**The kids said that they didn't have a father figure.**_

_It's not my place to intrude on her life._

_**You have the right to know your kids. Lola said that she wanted her father to know her.**_

"_What am I going to do?" He audibly sighed._

_**You're going to get your happy ending.**_

Logan didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

The next day Logan walked into his office visibly exhausted. 

"Mr. Hutzburger, are you feeling alright?" His secretary asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a long night last night," he responded wearily.

"Ok, you have three messages, Mrs. McDaniel sounded sounded very concerned. Oh, and the Danes kids from yesterday came in early this morning," that got Logan's attention. "They wanted me to give you this," she held out a large envelope to him.

"Thank you, Gladys. Could you hold all of my calls for the rest of the morning, please," he said taking the envelope and heading into his office before she could respond.

He was staring at the envelope, debating whether or not he wanted to see the contents.

_What could they possibly have to give me if they don't know. What if they know, and they want me to leave them alone. What if they don't know and they're just saying thank you... What if you opened the damn envelope and found out._

Ok... 1... 2... 3. Rip

There were three letters inside.

The first one went like this:

"Logan,

Ever since I was a baby, my mother has told me that I act just like my father. I always wondered what she meant by that, was it my sense of adventure, my love of books, my inability to sit still for more than five minutes. She never did tell me.

It occurred to me yesterday, that you might be able to help me figure it out.

If you're interested, so am I.

Loralai (Lola) Elizabeth Gilmore-Danes"

Logan thought he might cry, whether they were tears of joy or sadness, he wasn't sure. _Well, they know. _He pulled out the next letter and started to read

"Logan,

I never really imagined having a father. It has always been the seven of us: Mom, Lola, me, my grandparents- Luke and Loralai- and my uncle, Will.

But I always wondered what it would be like. Maybe you could help me out.

Richard (Rick) Christopher Gilmore-Danes"

_What did I do to deserve these kids?_ Logan thought as he pulled out the last letter. This one was in a separate envelope, addressed to "Master and Commander." It was sealed, on the out side was written:

"We found this a few years back, I guess she lost her nerve."

Logan tore it open and began to read.

"Dear Logan,

I'm sorry that things have to be like this, but I thought you should know: I'm pregnant. They're yours; I'm having twins.

I know that we haven't talked since that day. I'm sorry things were left like that, but it's for the best. I'm only writing this because I thought I should give you one last chance. I want you to have a choice.

If you want t know your children then you are welcome in our lives. But this is in no way an obligation; I don't want my children, our children, to be a chore. If you don't want to have a part in this, then don't respond, stay away, and know one has to know that you're the father. If you don't want to be here, then I don't want you here.

The ball is in your court now.

Ace"

_She gave me the choice. **She never sent it. **She wanted to. **You don't know that**. But I can find out._

And with that thought, Logan grabbed his keys and left the office, telling his secretary to clear his schedule until Monday.

A/N: My week is going to be pretty hectic up until Thursday, so it may take a while to update. By the way, I've got an idea of where I want to go with this, but if anyone has any suggestions and/or requests, I'll see if I can work them in.

Review! Review! Review! Katie


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long... life is super busy right now, but I'm so happy that you guys like it. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! (Or trying to anyway).

A/N 2: I wanted to make sure every one understood: neither Lola not Rick had read Rory's letter, it was sealed. They knew it was for him because it was labeled Master and Commander; they knew that was their father. BTW, Rory mainly lives in Stars Hollow, but she does own other houses, like the one in New York.

Enjoy! **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Rory

Ever since that phone call from Lola, Rory hadn't been able to think about anything else. She had been eating lunch with her mother and step-father when Lola called. After that, she quickly left citing that she wanted to enjoy a quiet house before the twins got back. Loralai saw right through it, but let her go anyway after seeing the shaken look on her face.

Rory sat in her living room staring blankly at the baby book in her lap. Loralai had made it for the twins, it had pictures and memories from the time they were two minutes old until they were ten years old. Because you can't fill a baby book with pictures of teenagers... _Duh!_

She didn't know what to do.

Rory hated the fact that her kids didn't have a father, but what could she do? He had made it pretty clear by not responding to her letter that he didn't want them. That's what hurt her the most, she waited for six moths, until they were born, before she gave up on him, he wasn't going to come.

It took her two weeks to write that letter, Loralai had to get a new supply of paper every day.

:Flashback:

"_Ok, here it is. I don't think I could say it any different" she told her mother._

"_Are you sure you want to do this babe, you don't need him. We're Gilmores, we don't need anyone," responded Loralai a little too enthusiastically. _

"_I know mom, but I don't want to do it alone, I want my kids to have a father," she was getting teary eyed._

"_Is that really it babe? Do you really think he's ready for that when he wasn't even ready for a girlfriend?" She hated seeing her daughter cry because of a boy._

"_I don't know, mom. It's just..." She had fully broken down by now. She didn't know what it was, there weren't any words to describe it, but when he was around she was safe, untouchable. She needed that right now. "Maybe I want him to not want me to do it alone. Maybe I want him to care. Maybe..." her voice became almost a whisper, "maybe I'm just torturing myself for putting myself in this position." _

_With that she went into her room and cried, leaving Loralai to deliver the letter._

:End Flashback:

She wished she had told Lola not to confront Logan, she didn't want her babies to get hurt. Lola and Rick would be devastated when Logan blew them off. But how do you tell your children that their father had known about them all along, and wanted nothing to do with them.

There was nothing to do now but pray that Logan was a better man now. And hope to God that he wouldn't hurt his children like he hurt their mother.

* * *

Loralai

The minute Rory dropped her coffee, Loralai knew what had happened. The twins had figured out who their father was, maybe even met him. She knew it would happen eventually, those kids were both too smart and too inquisitive for their own good, let alone their family's good.

She listened as her daughter told her favorite grandkids to be careful, she saw the look of anguish on her face and knew that she was thinking about him. About how he hurt her, about how he was too selfish to even visit his children.

At the look on her face, Loralai felt something pull at her heart, her baby had spent six months crying herself to sleep because the father of her children didn't want to be around, because the man she loved (she never said it, but Loralai could tell) didn't care about her.

Somewhere deep down, Loralai felt guilty for never delivering that letter.

A small part of her has always been afraid that maybe Logan had loved her daughter, maybe he would have wanted to help raise his children. But then her maternal instincts kicked in and told her that she had done the right thing. Even if he had come to help, he was an irresponsible society brat. He would've hurt Rory again, and he would've hurt his children.

It was better this way, she hated that Rory missed him, but in her mind, it was better than hating him.

Now, however she was getting worried, if Lola and Rick had figured it out, they would do something about it. She knew her grand babies: Rick would let Lola do the talking and Lola... well she's big on secrets and surprises; she would probably plant clues and wait for him to solve the puzzle _who knows where she got that from, Gilmores hate suspense._

All Loralai could do know is hope that she was wrong about the twins, wish that Logan didn't figure it out and / or stayed away, or pray that her daughter would forgive her.

She unconsciously perked up as she saw her two favorite grandkids pull up to the diner. Getting up to great them she crossed her fingers and started to pray.

* * *

Rick

They hadn't said a word to each other since they left Logan's office; each were lost in their own thoughts.

He knew that Lola was thinking about what would happen once Logan realized who they were, she was so excited. It made sense too, they were very similar, she would finally have someone to conspire with. She and Loralai were good together, but even she couldn't keep up with Lola, Rory and Rick couldn't even begin to understand her.

Rick, however had something else on his mind.

He knows his mother. Hell, he practically is his mother, they're both bookworms: smart, quiet. And they're both quirky enough to be from the Hollow, but not crazy like Loralai of Lola.

Granted, he had never really thought much about his father. It was unusual for a teenage boy, but he had enough of a family as it was, he didn't need anything else. But now that he was thinking about it, he realized, his mother would never have completely hidden this from him.

No matter how uncomfortable the relationship was, she wouldn't hide this from him unless there was a serious reason to, and if that was the case, why did she allow them to contact him now.

Something was wrong with this situation, and he was going to find out what. But after catching the excited look in his sister's eye, he knew that he would be taking on this challenge by himself.

Read and Review... reviews are good fun! KM


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that I took **for**-_for_-**ev**-_ev_-**ver**-_ver_ to update, but I hope you're not too mad to read my new stuff. Read and review! KM

Chapter 7

Lorelai sat behind the front desk of the Dragonfly Inn reflecting on the past few hours. After the twins came home, Lola was acting crazier than_ probably nerves_ Lorelai thought. Rory was acting withdrawn and distracted, which understandable when a woman is scared for her kids. But there was something off with Rick, he seemed to be taking mental notes of everything that was said, _what is that kid up to?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. The minute she looks up, however, she wishes that she hadn't.

"Hello Lorelai," says the guest.

"Logan," is all she manages to choke out.

* * *

_Rick's POV_

Something was up during lunch, mom was acting weird, which supports my theory that there's something that she's not telling us. But Nan was acting weird too, well, weirder than normal. She is usually the kind of person that never lets you see what she's thinking unless she wants you to see it.

_I am definitely not in the Hollow anymore!_

* * *

After a long think, Rick realized that the only way to figure this mini-mystery out was to go straight to the source. He found his mom sitting in her home office, staring at a blank sheet of paper... he knew something was up. 

"Mom..." he tried to get her attention.

"Oh, hey babe... what's up." Rory responded as she came out of her own little world.

"I was just wondering..." she looked at him expectantly. "What aren't you telling us," he finally got it out.

"Well, honey, I didn't want to tell you like this, but you have been chosen as a human sacrifice to the coffee god... your grandma is performing the ceremony," Rory gave a good attempt at avoiding the question.

Rick saw right through it.

"I'm serious, mom. There's something you're keeping from us. What is it?" Rory shifted in her seat. _Getting warm. _"It has to do with Logan doesn't it." Now she averted her eyes. _Getting warmer._ "What's the real reason the he isn't in our lives mom? And don't even try to lie to me, you know that I can see through it. Lola may be too caught up in the moment to notice, but something is definitely up with you and nan."

"Leave it alone Rick..." Rory began, when she looked up he could see tears in her eyes. "It's better this way."

"What way mom? There is no 'way'!" Rick was getting riled up, whether it was with anger or fear, neither knew.

"I can't tell you babe, I can't be the one to hurt you." Rory was actually crying now.

"What is so terrible mom, why would we be hurt? We met him, he seems like a decent guy. Why is there so much of a mystery here?" Rick asked in a quiet voice as he comforted his crying mother.

"He is a decent guy, Rick, he's a great guy. And I wish like hell that you kids could have grown up with him... but that's not how it is." Rory said quietly.

"If he was such a great guy then why didn't you stay with him, why didn't we grow up with him?"

Rory stared at her son for a long moment. _He is such an amazing kid, they both are... they don't deserve this._

"He wouldn't have me" she whispered, but Rick heard it.

"What?" That was certainly not what he was expecting.

"The day before I found out that I was pregnant, Logan and I had a fight; it was a stupid fight, nothing to get too upset over. But when I found out about you guys the next day, I couldn't face him, so I wrote him a letter telling him that I was pregnant and that I wanted him to be a part of your lives, if not mine... I never got an kind of response." Rory finished her story looking at the ground.

Rick immediately remembered the letter that he and Lola found. "What about..." but something told him not to say that. "What if it got lost in the mail?" he finished meekly.

Rory sniffled, and looked at her son with sad eyes. "I didn't mail it Rick, I sent mom to make sure that he got it." Rick remained silent even though red flags went up in his mind. After a long moment Rory kissed Ricks forehead, and left the room, wiping tears from her cheeks.

* * *

After a very awkward conversation, Lorelai ended up renting Logan a room at the inn. Once he had gone up stairs she was ready to take a very long nap. 

Just as she was about to leave, Rick walked in the front door. He looked as if he were about to cry. He walked up to the front desk and just stared at Lorelai for a long minute before speaking.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a small voice, he looked scared.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Lorelai asked feeling uneasy under his gaze.

"Why would you lie to mom like that? How could you?" Lorelai's heart dropped. This is exactly what she hoped would never happen.

"I... I don't..." she stuttered, neither of them noticed the two that just entered the room."

"You do know what I'm talking about, Nan. I love you, we all do, but how could you lie to mom about delivering that letter? I know you didn't do it, Lola found it in a drawer a couple years ago."

When something shattered in the background, Rick and Lorelai both turned around to see a shocked Rory and a confused Lola staring at them.

"Mom?" Rory asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Ror, it's not like that. He only would have hurt you more.." but before she could finish Rory was gone, and Lorelai quickly followed.

"Ok... what just happened?" Lola asked a shell-shocked Rick.

"I went to find out why mom was acting weird... She basically said that she was afraid we were going to get hurt by finding Logan." Lola gave him a questioning look. "According to mom, he's know about us all along, but did want to be a part of our family." Lola's face fell, and her bottom lip started quivering, so Rick continued. "She thinks that because she wrote him a letter when she got pregnant saying that she wanted him around, but he never responded." Lola's head popped up.

"But what about..." Lola began.

"Exactly, you just witnessed mom finding out that Nan never delivered the aforementioned letter."

And with that, Lola stormed out of the inn, Rick followed shortly after. Little did they know that the man who caused all thins drama was sitting ten feet above their heads wondering how he was going to say to them.

A/N: I know that you guys wanted some Rory/ Logan interaction, but that wasn't in the cards for this chapter... it definitely will be in the next chapter, though, I swear it on my life. Again, I'm sorry that this update took so long, I hope you liked it anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I took so long to write this, there is no excuse

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I took so long to write this, there is no excuse. BTW I was so excited to put up a new chapter that this probably sucks... please forgive me and let me know if you have any suggestions/corrections.

A/N 2: If you came back to read this I automatically love you!

**His Happy Ending ch 8**

Lorelai Gilmore was sitting right outside her daughter's door with her knees held to her chin when Lola went home. She was staring off into nothingness with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Nan.." Lola began warily. She was concerned, but she was more angry.

"Hi-Lo" It took her a moment to react when Lola addressed her.

They both had so much that they wanted to say to the other, but neither could find the words, so they sat there a moment in a tense silence before Lola got up to investigate the rustling noises coming from her mother's room.

"He's here." Lorelai out of the blue said as Lola was turning the doornob.

Lola turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"Room 17." With that she got up and walked out of the house.

"What happened with Nan?" Lola asked her mother from her spot in the doorway.

Rory stopped looking through her drawers and looked at her daughter.

"I told her that I couldn't talk to her right now. I don't want to say something that I'll regret; I need to get my thoughts together first."

Lola nodded as Rory went began searching the shelves of her closet.

"Mom, this might be out of line but I have to ask," she took a deep breath. "Did you love him."

Rory stiffened in her place.

"What? Where did that come from Lola?"

"If Logan had come to help raise us, would you two be together... I mean it's been seventeen years and I've never seen you in a serious relationship. It always kind of seemed like you were waiting for something... or someone."

Rory stared at her daughter for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

"I..." she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, and she thought that she must look something like a fish.

"He talked to us about you mom. He said that you could read him like a book and when he said that you broke up with him, it looked like he was still hurting."

"I'll be back." And she hurried out of the room carrying a mysterious brown cardboard box.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in his hotel room staring at the ceiling, but it must have been hour. He was fading in and out of consciousness when there was a loud knocking on his door.

"Would you have come?" the visitor's tone was demanding.

"What?" he asked helplessly. These past few days had taken a lot out of him, including his confidence.

"If you had received the letter, would you have come and helped her with the twins?" they asked slowly, almost nervous.

"Lorelai, wha- Yes... I loved her."

Logan looked into her eyes and saw her entire world fall apart. Her shoulders slowly fell and the color drained from her face. She breath was becoming heavy and she was blinking back tears.

"That's what I was afraid of." She gave him one last glance, clenched her jaw and walked away from him with out another word.

He was on the bed again trying to regain the courage that Lorelai had just sucked out of him when there was another knock on his door.

This time, when he opened the door he wasn't assaulted with questions. Instead there was a soft smile waiting on the other side.

"Long time no see, M.A.C."

He studied her for a moment. She looked just like he'd imagined she would. She was still his Ace, she didn't look older, just wiser, more mature. Her blue eyes the same as her kids', _**their**_ kids', made his heart beat faster, and her helpless little grin made him want to take her in his arms and never let go. He had never realized it until this moment but it, now, seemed that she it what he had been missing.

He almost felt embarassed for blatantly staring at her, until he noticed that she was doing the same thing. He relaxed as her eyes traveled over his face and waited for her to meet his eyes.

"Hi," he said softly. She smiled in response.

"So..." he began slowly. "I guess I'm a little late."

She smiled again and used her foot to slide a large cardboard box into his room.

"You can never again make fun of me for taking detailed notes." She said as she continued sliding the box over to the sofa.

He wrinkled his brow having no idea what she was saying. When she opened the box, however, it all came together. It was full of pictures, journals and home movies... seventeen-years worth of them. She had recorded every move in their children's life for him. She really had wanted him there.

After taking a moment to watch her, he sat next to her on the couch and listened to her as she began the story with the day sher found out she was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that everybody hates me for not updating in forever and I'm sorry I don't know what to say other than the fact that I lost my inspiration... To be honest, I'm not even sure where this chapter came from so I hope I don't disappoint you all too badly.

And for the record it was responses from several readers that got me going again, so thank you and please keep reviewing. I hope you don't hate me too much. KM

Logan

It had been hours, he couldn't even guess how many, since Rory knocked on his door. It must have been early morning by now and they had gotten to year eight of Ricky and Lola's life.

She mentioned the terrified excitement that she went through during her easy pregnancy. She tried her best to explain the feeling of awe that she felt towards the beautiful infants. She spoke with pride about her... their children learning how to walk talk and read before any of the other kids, she was especially proud of and amazed at the way that they each had helped to teach the other when they had trouble.

Rory had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago; during the tape of their children's school play - the one where Lola kicked the narrator for reading one of her lines. According to Rory it was the same boy who she has a crush on now.

_I'll have to watch out for him._ Logan thought.

But that thought soon vanished from his mind when he heard the soft even breathing of the woman next to him. Logan didn't even know what to think. Three days ago he was a bachelor without a care in the world accept his job, and now... Now he is the father of two teenage children and listening to their mother describe every memorable detail of their young lives; their mother who Logan had recently decided was the one that he should have held on to, their mother who...

_What the Hell am I doing?_ Suddenly the room seemed very small and the air seemed very thick. Logan quickly moved the sleeping Rory onto his bed wrote her a short note and walked out of the hotel.

Luke

Last night, Lorelai came in the Diner with a defeated look on her face. She sat for about ten minutes staring at her coffee mumbling about somebody loving someone else and some lost letter, then she quickly got up and left. By the time Luke got home she was already in a restless sleep. He wanted to find out what was wrong, but figured it would be best to give her some time to figure it out herself.

It was now 5:30 in the morning and Luke had just arrived at the diner to deal with some orders when he saw none other than Logan Huntzburger wandering around in the town square.

_He better have a good reason for walking out on his pregnant girlfriend or there'll be Hell to pay._ Luke thought as he headed towards the gazebo.

As Luke got closer he noticed the pensive look on the younger mans face, he also noticed that Logan seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Having fun?" Luke asked out of the blue, shaking Logan from his thoughts and sending him three feet into the air. Luke would have laughed if he didn't hate the guy so damn much. "What are you doing here?"

Logan seemed honestly confused by the simple question. "Umm.. sitting?"

"I meant what are you doing in Stars Hallow?"

"Learning about my... wait aren't you and Lorelai married?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with why you're here?"

"Then has no one talked to you in the last couple days? Because I'm here to talk to Rory and to get to know Rick and Lola."

"Since when do you care about any of them?" Luke spat. He couldn't believe that after seventeen years the little shit was trying to bring himself into the picture. _Over my dead body_. Luke thought.

"Since about 36 hours ago, when I found out that Lola and Rick were mine... well, I've cared about Rory for a little bit longer." _A lot longer actually, _Logan added mentally


	10. Chapter 10

A/n sooooooooo, I don't really have anything to say for myself other that sorry. I completely lost touch with this story and it wasn't until recently when Bubbles-Belle reviewed that I even remembered it was still unfinished. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten up until now and hope that you don't hate me too much. I am going to try and finish the story soon though. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know because honestly I don't know where to go from here. enjoy! KM

Rory

Rory

Rory woke up to a room covered in early morning light. As she looked around she remembered where she was – Logan's hotel room. _Because Logan came back_ she thought with a small smile pulling at her lips. Though the smile slid back off her face when she realized that Logan was no longer there. She was beginning to panic. She was rushing out of bed when she felt a piece of paper crunch under her hand.

Ace, I'm coming back… I promise. I just needed to clear my head.

L

Rory relaxed slightly, the clock began to beep, it was 8 am; just then, her phone went off. It was a text message from Rick : _Mom, where are you? You never came home, are you okay? _She quickly typed a reply: _I'm fine, want to meet at pop's for breakfast?_

With that, she got out of bed and, made herself presentable and headed out. She figured that she would pass Logan on the way to the diner.

Luke

"So there Will and Ricky are, sittin there at the top of the hill, shaking – they're so scared, begging me to pull the sled further away from the hill– when Lola runs up behind them and says, 'You dummies, you're not even trying' and pushes them down. Boy, I'll tell ya, I have never heard two boys scream in that pitch before. They flew down that hill, jumped the curb and went straight into the street. They sat there about two minutes in the middle of the road just bawling when the plow truck turned the corner. They screamed even higher this time…"

Logan almost fell off his stool as he listened to Luke tell the tale of his kid's first time sledding when they were 5.

When Luke first saw Logan walking in the town square, he'd been ready to take the guy's head off with the ladle he'd been holding. But the sincere look on the young man's face when he said that he didn't know about the kids until 3 days ago and his swears that he came to make things right had Luke's guard down pretty quickly. He'd always felt bad that the twins didn't have a true father figure other than him and he knew that Rory never got involved with anyone hoping that Logan would someday show up. How Logan was left in the dark still wasn't making much sense to him, but Logan looked a bit to shell shocked to talk about it now anyway, so he figured he'd come back to it. Since 6 am Luke has been telling Logan stories about the twins in between orders.

"Hey dad, why is mom upset, did you mention Paul Anka again?" Will Danes asked walking in from the store- room. Though he is technically their uncle, Will is six months younger than Rick and Lola the three of them almost considered themselves siblings. "And why are you telling strangers about the day Lola tried to become and only child?"

Luke paused wondering how to explain the situation to his son, who was apparently just as out of the loop as he was. "Actually Will, this is Logan…. He's, uh, Rick and Lola's father."

Will's face dropped. "Eh… fuck!"

"William Alexander…" Luke started in a reprimanding voice

"Sorry dad, but, I mean… shit. That's weird."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"Do they know he's here?" Just as the words left his mouth the bell on the door jingled. All three men turned around to see Rory walk in, followed closely by her two children.

Logan

_So, this is it, I am officially their father now. Shit… what do I do? Do I hug them? Do I not? Do they call me dad? I am so bad at this! _ Logan's head was spinning as her saw his family walk in… _Whoa!! I have a family…shit!_

Rory had a slight smile as she walked through the door. "Hi Logan." She said sweetly.

The kids on the other hand seemed to be just as confused as he was, they were walking slowly right behind their mother, not saying a word.

Logan stood and walked over to Lola and Rick. "I'm going to be honest with you guys, I have no idea how to do this. I mean, you can call me dad if you want or Logan is just fine. But I do want this, I want to be here. Your mom and Luke are trying to catch me up on some stuff, but you know, 17 years is a lot of…" Before he could finish, Lola – who had been tearing up ever since she saw him in the diner – had launched herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Logan was never a fan of hugs, they always seemed awkward, but as he wrapped his arms around his daughter he realized that he could get used to them quickly, because nothing in his life had ever felt as right as this.

As he squeezed he a bit tighter her heard her whisper 'Thanks for showing up, dad."

Rory

Breakfast had turned out beautifully, once Lola and Logan had settled down we all sat down to eat. For two hours the kids took turns recounting some of their favorite childhood memories like the Halloween when they were 6. Will thought that his Spiderman costume gave him Spidy's super powers and he tried to climb one of the walls of the Dragonfly. When he fell he broke his arm in two places, but Lola, dressed as a doctor, was convinced that he poked a hole in his "speen" as well and that she would have to do surgery. She was so convinced that she yelled at the real doctor not being able to see it and risking her cousin's life

But as much as Rory was enjoying herself, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. What was going to happen now? Logan clearly wanted to be a part of their lives, but he had a demanding job in New York City; he had to be there. And she and the kids love Stars Hollow, it's their home, not only that, but there was no way that she would uproot them right before their senior year of high school. How was this going to work.

Just then everyone at the table burst into laughter and pulled Rory out of her daze. She watched Logan look in amazement at their children in the way she often did herself, then he turned to her and flashed a dazzling smile. It occurred to her that even in the care free days of their youth, she didn't think she'd ever seen him look so happy. And with that thought her insides melted just a little bit, and she wanted nothing more that to stay like this - laughing with Logan and their children - forever.

_What are we going to do?_

* * *

Lorelai

As soon as she walked into the diner everything stopped. Logan, Lola Rick and Rory had abruptly stopped laughing and Will and Luke followed their lead. All eyes were on her and her heart skipped a few painful beats when she saw the happiness fade from Rory's eyes.

"Rory, can I please talk to you." Lorelai asked quietly

"Mom, i don't think that's a good idea." Rory replied

"Please, Rory" she was pleading, but she didn't care, she would do anything to know that her daughter didn't hate her.

"Fine" Rory stood from her chair and they both walked from Luke's diner through the square and sat in the Gazebo. 'You wanted to talk, so talk"

"I'm an asshole. I get it, I underestimated you and him and I am so sorry. I will do anything to regain your trust and get back into your good graces, just tell me what and consider it done. But please don't shut me out. Please understand that I didn't get it, I thought that what you had with Logan was a purely physical deal and that he was just some rich stud. I thought I knew guys like him, that for him it was all just... I don't know pissing off mommy and daddy dearest. You know, drugs, sex and rock and roll and all that jazz. From where I was standing you and your babies where better off without him, without all that society scandal that I had to go through. Could you please just try to understand where I'm coming from? I saw that you cared about him and I was trying to keep him from crushing you...Never in a million years could I have guessed that he loved you too and I'm sorry... " Lorelai finished her rant breathing heavily and glanced back and forth from her hands, folded in her lap, to her daughter's unreadable expression. "Please say something.."

"Mom I don't know about th... wait! What do you mean he loved me too he- he loved me?" Rory asked with soft eyes.

"Yeah, babe he did, he told me last night." Lorelai replied regretfully.

"Wow. I... wow. Do you think--"Rory began.

"Okay kid, I'd love to talk about that with you more in a minute, but can you please just tell me that you don't hate me first, I'm dying over here." Lorelai blurted out.

"Oh mom, I could never hate you, your my mother, you raised me, you helped me raised my children I love you, but I can't but think that if you had given him the letter, my whole life could be different. I mean, he might have wanted to be with me, we could have been together this whole time. Lola and Rick would have grown up with a father, we could have been married, we could have had more kids..." It looked like Rory was about to start hyperventilating. then her face fell. "But then again maybe he wouldn't have been ready then, maybe he would be exactly like Chris and have always disappointed us... I can't be that mad at you because in all honesty, you may have done me a favor, it just hurts that you didn't even give Logan and I the chance to find out." Rory sighed and looked deep in thought. "I don't hate you mom, but it might take me a while to forgive you."

Lorelai gave Rory a watery smile. She started crying along with Rory somewhere around the time Rory supposed that she could have been 'happy' ._ I thought she was happy._ "You know what hon, I'll take what I can get... Can I hug you now or is that a suspended priveledge?" The two women stood and embraced for a long moment until the sound of footsteps broke them apart.

"My turn?" Logan asked with hopeful eyes.

Logan

"So..." Logan began as Lorelai walked back in the direction of Luke's diner. "Interesting couple of days huh?"He said dryly.

"Yeah, I think the past three days have given me enough material for my next book." Rory retorted.

Logan sat down with a soft chuckle. A comfortable silence settled between them as they each searched for a handle on the situation. "What now, Ace?" Logan asked quietly after a few minutes, his eyes still searching the empty sidewalks for answers.

"That is entirely up to you Logan." Rory said glancing at his profile before turning back to look over the town again. " This is my life, our life. We're here for good, the only question that needs answering is do you want to be here too?"

"Absolutely, Rory, I'm in. I just have to figure out a way t make it work."

"That is an issue, I mean, you live in New york and have a busy job and we live here and..oh God," Rory gasped a thought just occurring to her for the first time. "You probably have a wife and more kids don't you. I didn't even realise Logan, how are they going to take this and..." Rory stopped her rant when Logan grabbed her hands.

"Calm down Ace," he said with a chuckle. _she still looks cute when she's upset. _He held up his ringless left hand "I'm not married, no kids... well, no others kids."

As oddly relieved as she was to hear that, Rory was still shocked. "You're not married?" She repeated. "Why not, you're successful, you're attractive, you're charming... how ar you not married by now... or are you still dating like you used to?"

Logan had a mixed bag of reactions to her comment. He smiled at the fact that she still found him attractive and charming, but he was surprisingly hurt that she thought he would still be that immature. " Well, I suppose I wasn't entirely truthful" he began. "I was married, for about 3 years when I was 28. But we had trouble having kids and once Charlotte miscarried for the second time our marriage kind of fell apart. And to answer your second question, I haven't really dated much since the divorce."

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry." Rory said. She couldn't bear to think about losing a child.

"Thank," Logan said stiffly. "But that's life I guess, it's better to focus on the good, like the fact that I have two fantastic children thanks to you." Once again he smiled brightly at her. Suddenly his smile turned sly. "Speaking of focusing on the good, you think I'm handsome and charming!" He teased in a sing son voice.

Rory turned bright red. "You know what y-... Grow up!" she huffed as she began to walk away. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her... he was kissing her good and after 17 years of near celibacy she wasn't going to stop him any time soon.

:)

Read and review s'il vous plait!


End file.
